


Uncle Steve (Part 2)

by Halfaglassofcrazy



Series: Uncle Steve [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, more sweet fic, steve is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfaglassofcrazy/pseuds/Halfaglassofcrazy
Summary: Sleep ins are suspicious. Danny investigates.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Uncle Steve [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155587
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	Uncle Steve (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd. so take it as is.

Sunlight danced gently over the soft expanse of couch. Interrupted and shifted by the curtains that danced in the salty breeze. Bringing the sound of gently crashing waves. All combined it pulled the blonde from his deep sleep gently. Pleasantly even. Stretching and hearing joints pop, tendons groaning as the Detective slowly roused from what was a sound sleep. Even if it was a lumpy couch.

Naturally, Danny Williams was horrified at the peace and tranquillity he had woken to.

Something was wrong. Steve hadn’t walked in shaking his big goofy head all over him, spraying him with salt water. Charlie hadn’t leapt from the stairs landing onto his ribs and demanded some atrocious concoction of sugary pancakes and it was a reasonable time in the morning. This coupled with the fact the house was showing no signs of life had Danny up and pulling on his bath robe that hung on the side of the couch. Pulling it on before fastening the tie, Danny started up the stairs. Feeling the weight of the quiet, even though the sound of birds and waves was wafting in through the windows.  
  
Taking the stairs slowly, Danny leant heavily on the banister. Grunting at the exertion of it all. The wound in his chest tugging slightly. What idiot designs a house with this many stairs between a bedroom and a kitchen?

After the slow hike to the summit of the staircase (A joke about basecamp can be made here) the blonde leant on the balustrade and listened. The birds outside and the curtains gently shifting as the wind carefully moved them. The sound of waves outside calmly drifting in the open windows. No sounds from upstairs at all. Danny felt uneasy, carefully walking along the hall and to Charlie’s room. Making sure to avoid the horrible squeaky floorboards he keeps nagging Steve to get fixed.

Finally reaching the doorway and leaning in, Danny made a soft sound of surprise at the sight of Charlie’s bed. The mattress was stripped bare and his pillow on the floor. Panic rising up as the Detective turned and rushed to Steve’s room. Not caring about the squeaky floorboards this time. Opening the door and walking right up to the bed, stopping in his tracks when he saw the SEAL wrapped around a small bundle. Stepping closer, peering over Steve’s bare shoulder and sighing softly. All the panic and surprise melting from him instantly.  
  
Wrapped in Steve’s arms was Charlie. Using one tattooed bicep as a pillow. Soft light from the window illuminating his golden hair and making this whole scene look ripped from a hallmark movie. Charlie’s little face slack and lips parted. Drool pooling on Steve’s skin under his face. The big scary Navy SEAL wore a similar expression. Mouth open slightly and every now and then a soft snore, his chin inches above the small child’s head, other arm wrapped firmly around the tiny human. Both boys deep asleep. Charlie was perfectly safe, and fine. Both of them have been stressed about Danny’s recovery lately so he chose to slip back out of the room and slowly head back down the stairs. A warmth he’d only known when seeing the births of his children settling in his bones. It was new and a little scary because he didn’t really know what it was.  
  
Upstairs, the sleeping SEAL twitched. Eyes flickering under his lids as he was slowly pulled from the deep-water depths of his sleep by the feeling of the bed and blankets moving. Slowly blinking awake and smiling at the boy who was waking up too.  
  
“Hey Charlie, man.” He grinned. Stretching slightly. Groaning deeply as a smell wafted up the stairs. “Oh, it smells like pancakes”  
  
The youngest Williams grinning as he got up and slid from the bed. Holding Puppy tightly and racing off into the hallway.

“Race you, Uncle Steve!” The boy called, footsteps thundering down the hall. It set Steve’s heart racing and the smile on his face radiant enough to rival a super nova. Adjusting the bed covers to a somewhat tidier presenting bed and heading downstairs. Stomach growling.

“Morning, morning” He grinned. Making his way to the table and settling in. A hot cup of coffee placed before him and a small stack of pancakes that had Bananas and Chocolate chips. “Wow. Wow, Danno” He grinned. Settling in to start eating. First, he put a hunk of butter in the coffee, much to Danny’s disgust. Then he set about drenching the pancakes into oblivion with the syrup. Moaning loudly at the flavour.

Not missing the blush on the blonde’s face.

“What’s the occasion?”

“Steve, you animal, don’t talk with your mouth full. And there’s no occasion I just thought since you two were so comfortable and still asleep, I’d get a jump on breakfast” A glass of juice clinking down on the table in front of Charlie who got a kiss on the forehead as he smiled up at Danny. Steve found himself feeling things he couldn’t quite place as he watched the gentle affection.

“Oh, Yeah. I hope that wasn’t too weird. He wet overnight and didn’t want to wake you”

“I appreciate that. Thankyou. I trust you Steve. I know you’ll do the right thing by him” Danny smiled. Looking back over at Charlie and sighing. “Alright big guy. We’ve got to get you ready for Mom” He sighed. Chatting away to Charlie as Steve just ate his pancakes and watched.

Trying to pinpoint what exactly was different here.

-

It had been a few weeks since Charlie woke him up to come into his bed and since then he’d jumped at every opportunity to have Danny and the kids over. Almost begging for them to come join him. He even went as far as to crash at Danny’s place on the tiny couch. It was worth it to wake up to the kids. 

Lately he’s been feeling more and more restless and just off when the kids aren’t there. When his home is silent from the sound of running and yelling and Danny’s occasional outburst. 

It was odd, he was one who valued peace and quiet but this wasn’t it anymore. It was suffering, empty. A tomb to who he used to be. Derelict mausoleum to the SEAL he once was, only dusted off and visited when kids were around. And Danny. 

And Danny.

_Danny_

He’s never felt this before. Looking up at his partner in a whole new light. It felt sudden but asking anyone they would tell him they’ve been together for years; like when he went to ask Lou for parenting advice. How had he not noticed how close they were? How Danny smiles at him as a reward for doing something right. 

How has he not realised the sickening feeling rising in his chest when Danny hugs Adam and makes plans for lunch. Adam is a friend but he feels like pulling out his gun and shooting him right there. 

What was it Danny said once? Eyes rolling back as he tried to remember. The memory swimming in his head, Danny’s voice in his ears. 

_“One day, I come to work, and I notice I'm.. I'm looking at her a little differently. Know what I mean?”_

This wasn’t a new sensation but it was the first time he’d looked it dead on. Sitting there by the barbecue and staring at Danny who was waving a hand in front of his face. 

“Earth to Steven? Where’d you go? Hey you dead or something? Do I need to call an ambulance?” The worried Jersey Native asked. Eyes wide and a little panicked. 

“How have I not noticed how blue your eyes are?” Came the reply from the only Navy SEAL to have gone to space. In a metaphorical sense of course. Steve had been staring at Danny long enough and not saying a word he considered contacting NASA To help find him. 

“What? Did you hit your head this morning?” The blonde asked. Scooting forwards and putting his hands-on Steve’s head. “You goof, you know we get drug tested right?” 

“I’m not high Danny” Steve huffed, batting the intrusive hands away from him. Not letting them retreat too far as he grabbed those surprisingly delicate wrists. Thumbs dragging over the pulse points which were jackhammering under his grasp. He didn’t realise he’d been staring again until he heard “Steve?” From in front of him. 

Tearing his gaze up and staring into those blue eyes and here it was. He felt it. Danny looked different. His eyes bluer than he can remember and hair golden. Face set into a concerned frown. 

“You can’t keep coming and going” blurted the SEAL. Mouth moving before he could think. 

“What? But you asked us to come over?” Danny was confused. And rightfully so. 

“I know. I know but you shouldn’t. I’ll move the rooms around and the kids can decorate-“ Steve began. Running his thumbs back over those pulse points. 

“Steve? What’s going on. Are you okay?” Jersey was looking very stressed at this point and Steve was kicking himself. 

“Yes, yes I’m fine.” Assuring the Detective but at the same time making things worse because he wasn’t looking Danny in the eye. “No, No i’m not. I can’t handle you guys coming and going.” He sighed. Opening his mouth to say more but getting disrupted by Danny. 

“Steve, if we’re overstaying our welcome you need to tell me sooner. I’ll go get them. The kids are a lot. I get it. You’ll have to get used to talking to your partner when you have your own kids” Danny smiled. Clapping Steve on the shoulder as he stood once he pulled free of Steve’s hold. Looking to head inside. 

“No, No Danny I don’t want kids-” He shook his head. About to continue with his sentence when Danny locks onto him with that stare. That was not good. Oh god.  
  
“Then we’ll go. Steve You need to be upfront with me about these things!” He snapped. Voice raising and hands waving. “You can’t just drop it on me that you don’t want kids when you’ve just rambled on like a lunatic and sounded like you were asking me to move in! I’ve got the kids!” He snapped. Hands waving at Steve and he could hear the hurt in Danny’s voice. “No, no no that’s not how this was supposed to go.  
  
“Danny, Danny no that’s not what-”  
  
  


“Not what, Steven? Huh? Not what you meant? It sounded like you meant it. With all this staring off into the distance and blank expressions. Is this why you’ve been sneaking off to go hang out with Lou?” Danny snapped. Hands finally coming to a stop once they were folded over Danny’s chest. He was guarding himself, putting those walls Steve had taken so long to break down back up. 

“Danno-” 

“Steven, for god's sake if you’re going to boot me and my kids out of your house and kick me off the force use my name” The blonde growled. Venom in his words. He was tired of the games. Tired of having his heart toyed with like a yo-yo. If Steve couldn’t see how willing he was to spend the rest of his days with the neanderthal. 

“Danny for fucks sake would you listen to me!” Voice loud and harsh. Tone and delivery unused since the Navy days when he had a team under his command. It felt foreign on his tongue. And that was because of Danny. He wasn’t the navy anymore. He wasn’t the guy on the other end of the rifle. He was Steve again. And that was because of Danny.  
“No, Danny I don’t want kids. I don’t want any kids - would you shut up and let me finish?” He sighed. Exasperated as he reached out and pried Danny’s arms apart. Pulling those wrists back into his hold. Pulse jackrabbiting under his fingers.”  
  
“I don’t want kids; I don’t want any random Kids I want Charlie. I want Gracie. Not kids like them. I want them. I want Charlie at two am coming into my room to sleep in my bed. I was Gracie bitching about boys and homework. I want fevers, birthday parties, tantrums and Christmas. The whole nine yards. I want it all with you” The words hung in the air. Thick and sticky. Like Molasses being poured from its container. Dripping everywhere and Danny looked like he had a real hard time swallowing them.  
  
“Steve-” he began. Quiet and unsure. Nothing like the loud mainlander he’d come to know and love.  
  
“I want you Danny, I need you. You’re what keeps me going. Not the job, not the missions. But you and those kids and I know I’ve been a stubborn ass about it and should have asked you years ago but I’m here now. I know better now.” 

The silence was stifling. It was heavy and Steve almost couldn’t stand it. Hanging here in purgatory, waiting for the judgement to be passed. 

“I love you too” Came the soft reply. Blue eyes brimming with emotion he was trying to quash down so his tough guy act wasn’t hurt. Opening his mouth to say more but suddenly Steve had descended from on high. Lips pushing together in a deep kiss. Big hands coming up to hold him against the taller man and support him as his weak knees buckled. The kiss sent fireworks into his bloodstream and behind his eyelids which had slipped closed at the embrace. 

Carefully the kiss broke, faces still millimetres from each other. “Yeah okay, we’ll move in.”  
  
  


The grin the Seal wore almost blinded Danny as he was dragged closer into another kiss.  
  
Up on the Lanai, Grace and Charlie sat with their homework and colouring books. Gracie smiling at the two figures by the barbecue. Sighing as she looked down at Charlie. “See Charlie? I told you they’d get happily ever after” Brushing her brothers’ hair as she looked up at the people standing behind them. The whole of Five-0 come to McGarrett’s for the barbecue.  
  
“you owe me twenty bucks” Grace whispered to Tani.

Tani simply nodded, eyes never leaving the kissing men in the backyard as she took her purse out, handing over a twenty. “Deals a Deal, I’m planning the wedding though”


End file.
